life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Spirit - Walkthrough
It’s an early winter’s morning and Chris Eriksen is at his desk in his room drawing his superhero Captain Spirit. Players will choose how he looks. The options are light/heavy armor, and dark/colorful colors. This has no effect on the story but will determine the costume Chris makes for himself and the items needed. Instructions for completing the costume can be found in My Awesome Things to Do along with details on how to complete the quests. There are many items to explore in Chris' room, some like toys that can be ‘played’ with and choices made that alters Chris’s vision of the personality Captain Spirit has. Chris’ dad Charles will soon call him to breakfast. Charles’ attitude towards the boy will depend on how long it takes Chris to answer and to get to the table. At breakfast, we learn that Chris’ mom is no longer a part of their family but not why. Charles is already drinking which Chris can optionally react to, which could imply that he is an alcoholic. The two discuss the upcoming Christmas and we learn Chris wants a new gaming console and to go get a Christmas tree – a real pine as promised by his father. Charles asks about the bruises on Chris’ arm and wants to know if he has been asked about them. From this it’s possible to assume that Charles was the cause of the bruising. Charles wants to watch the basketball game on TV, and then go get the pine tree, but Chris’ hopes visually fade as dad grabs a bottle of whiskey and heads for the recliner in the living room. After breakfast, Chris has several tasks he can complete, some of which are completely optional. There are several rooms in the house to explore and areas outside as well. There are items in the living room for Chris to interact with and if Charles is still awake, he will comment on a few of them. Players may want to explore this room first, then go back to the others. Be sure to 'find' the car keys next to the couch as those are needed for one of the quests. In the kitchen Chris can view items on the fridge and in it. There is a container of Macaroni and Cheese in the fridge that Chris can heat up in the microwave for his dad. This takes two minutes. Chris can do other things while waiting, but letting the microwave beep for too long afterwards, will cause dad some irritation and he will yell at Chris. Still bring the food to him for an extra conversation but now it will be a bit cold. Other things to do in the kitchen include washing dishes, reading the newspaper on the table, throwing bad food out of the fridge, and putting the beer cans in the recycle bin and putting that outside (needed for a quest). Chris can use the phone to call numbers he finds on pieces of paper. If players chose the heavy costume for Captain Spirit, the needed item for the helmet is in the pantry. Dad's desk with interactive items is also in the kitchen. Unlock the cell phone to complete another quest.This phone unlocking puzzle caused frustration in the community in relation to: A) Its difficult and unintuitive nature causing the majority of fans to look up the solution online; B) The need for it to feature on Chris' To Do list as it causes fans to believe it's a necessary task; and C) How such a difficult puzzle was figured out by a player within 2 hours of the game's release, causing suspicion of source code analysis in some form. These issues were addressed in a Steam Community thread by Square Enix's Life is Strange Community Manager, Toby Palm (user name Inexorabilis). It appears the puzzle was placed in the game to create community engagement for fans to work together to solve it as opposed to being a more intuitive, solo experience. One fan suggested: "... maybe keep these community type things separeted sic from the main story goals, because in some way they are fun, but not when you're in a different mindset." Dad's room has a locked wardrobe. The key can be found if Chris fixes the lampshade. Use the record player to play one of Emily's favorite songs and watch a cutscene. Use the chair to get to a box in the top of dad's closet. Grab the pants and take them to the laundry room and toss them into the washing machine to find a note. The bathroom contains several item. Chris can use the mirror to conduct an interview between himself and Captain Spirit. Unknown if Chris should be in full costume first, or if it matters. Other items include a comic book, submarine toy, stickers, a razor, and face paint (if the light costume was chosen.) Chris' room has the most interaction options. Players can find his cape and decide the personality that Captain Spirit has by playing with his toys. Use the radio to learn more about two of the outdoor quests. Most everything outside is connected to My Awesome Things to Do. There is also a hole to view on the back side wall of the garage, and graffiti that has been covered on the house. Find the place to 'sit' in the tree house for another music cutscene. Don't forget to explore the 'secret stash' before leaving. The Reynolds's house is marked outside as well. Notes Category:Captain Spirit Category:Walkthrough